Return to the Ghoul School
by Mad Dr. Matt
Summary: A sequel to Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School that also ties in with the events of the live-action movie! Scooby, Shaggy and the gang must stop the evil Revolta from taking over the monster world.
1. A Redemption and a Jailbreak

Disclaimer: The Mad Doctor does not own Scooby-Doo or his friends. The only creature I own is Dr. Cal Daver. The rest belong to those wonderful people at Hanna-Barbera.  
  
Scooby-Doo  
  
In  
  
Return to the Ghoul School  
  
  
  
A fanfiction by Mad Dr. Matt  
  
Chapter 1: A Redemption and a Jailbreak  
  
It was a dark night over the State Penitentiary, home to some of the most nasty ne'er-do-wells the world had ever seen. Kept behind stone walls and iron bars, the inmates faced long sentences. Some kept behaving well in hopes of getting time off. Others kept acting like the nasty criminals they were. At this time of night, most of the inmates were asleep. But in one tiny little cell, one of the inmates was not asleep.  
  
In this little cell, a small little Great Dane walking upright was pacing back and forth. He was wearing the usual prison stripes in his size. His name was Scrappy-Doo, nephew of the world-famous detective dog Scooby-Doo. He had been sent to jail for the crime of leading an army of demons in an insidious plot to take over the world.  
  
"I can't believe my plan failed! I should be ruling the world with an army of demons. But no! Those meddling Mystery Inc. kids had to step in and stop the Darkopolypse ritual. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting them to put aside their differences and work as a team again. I tell you, if I ever get out of this place, they'll get a taste of true puppy power!" yelled Scrappy as he clutched the window bars of his cell. "Quiet, Doo!" yelled a guard from down the hallway.  
  
"Lousy Mystery Inc. gang. It's their fault I'm in this prison in the first place. They didn't have to kick me out of the group. I mean just being annoying and always talking about kicking ghost butt is no reason to kick me out," said Scrappy. Then his angry face faded and he started to reflect on what he had said.  
  
"Maybe, I was being a little bit annoying. Okay, maybe a lot annoying. Now that I think about it, I don't blame them for kicking me out. Always blabbing about pulverizing the bad guys, no wonder they wanted to get rid of me. And I tried to destroy the world, so they must hate me even more. I nearly sacrificed my own uncle, my own flesh and blood, just so I could lead a horde of demons in world conquest. And for what? To get my revenge on the gang? Sure I was angry, but I really wasn't in a take-over-the- world kind of anger. How did that evil thing, the Daemon Ritus, get into my possession anyway? I don't even remember," he said as he collapsed down on his bed.  
  
The little dog looked on the little table next to his bed. On it was a picture frame with a picture of his Uncle Scooby with his human friends Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma. It was signed, 'Dear Scrappy. Thanks for bringing us back together. May you get time off for good behavior. Love, the gang.' Scrappy picked up the picture and sniffled.  
  
"I thought they sent this to spite me. But now I realize how much I miss them. If I ever get out of here, I would say: Sorry Velma! Sorry Daphne! Sorry Fred! Sorry Shaggy! And especially, sorry Uncle Scooby," wailed Scrappy as he broke into tears. "If I had the chance, I would do anything to show them that I'm sorry," said Scrappy.  
  
Suddenly, the prison alarm went off. The guard ran down the hall to meet two of his co-workers. "What's happening?" asked the guard. "A group of intruders have broken in. We think they might be trying to spring some of the prisoners," said one of the co-workers. "What do they look like?" asked the guard. "Like that!" exclaimed the other co-worker pointing down the hallway. All three guards gasped at what they saw. They charged at the intruders shouting, "Stay where you are!"  
  
Scrappy peered through the bars of his cell. 'What's going on?' he thought. He then heard the sounds of the guards grunting and falling to the floor. Then he heard the sound of footsteps and high-pitched giggling coming toward his cell. The footsteps were of two different sounds. One sounded like metal clanging and the other sounded like mud sloshing. Soon, Scrappy saw two monstrous figures. One was a giant monster with one green eye and a body covered in black tar. The other was a man in a black suit of armor. Then a third figure dropped in front of them. It was a white ghost that looked like a court jester. Scrappy gasped.  
  
"The Luna Ghost, the Tar Monster and the Black Knight? Weren't you guys unmasked by Uncle Scooby and the gang?" he asked. The three creatures just laughed evilly. "Well, whatever you guys in masks are trying to pull, it won't work. My Uncle Scooby is going to kick your butts!" threatened Scrappy.  
  
The Luna Ghost just giggled and approached the bars of Scrappy's cell. To Scrappy's surprise, it passed right through the bars! Scrappy's eyes opened wide. "Yipes! Something tells me you guys aren't in people in masks," said Scrappy.  
  
The Tar Monster gripped the bars and pulled them right out. It tossed them aside and it ganged up on Scrappy with the Black Knight. "Well, whatever you guys are, prepare for a little taste of puppy power!" yelled Scrappy. He jumped at the Black Knight and slugged him in the helmet. The helmet flew revealing nothing underneath. "Yikes!" yelled Scrappy. The headless Knight started to feel around for his helmet.  
  
Suddenly, the Tar Monster grabbed Scrappy from behind. Scrappy pushed himself out of the Tar Monster's slimy grip. He tried to run away. But the Luna Ghost jumped right in front of him. "Okay, this is a problem," said Scrappy.  
  
He was about to try and make a run for it when all of a sudden, he was yanked off his feet. He found himself dangling upside down from a greenish- brown tendril. Scrappy turned around and found himself eye to eye with another strange monster. This one looked like a potato with one eye and several tendrils. It was smiling evilly at the little dog. Scrappy recognized this creature.  
  
"I know you! You're that creature Scooby, Shaggy and I encountered when we were teaching at the Ghoul School: the Grim Creeper!" exclaimed Scrappy. The monster chuckled. "Glad to see you remember me, Scrappy-Doo," said the Grim Creeper. "What do you want, creepy? You'd better put me down and let me serve my time in peace," said Scrappy. "It's not what I want, you mangy mutt. It's what Revolta wants. And what she wants is to see you about your failure on Spooky Island," said the Grim Creeper.  
  
"Revolta? The Witch of the Web? She's still around. I thought she and you had gone up with her castle," said Scrappy. "Reports of our demise have been greatly exaggerated. Now are you going to come with us quietly or are we going to have to make you?" asked the Grim Creeper. "You bet I won't come without a fight," said Scrappy waving his fists. "You are really in no position to fight. We outnumber you. And yet, your resistance to cooperate astounds me. I thought you'd still be evil and willing to participate in a scheme to get revenge on your so-called friends," said the Grim Creeper. "What are you talking about?" asked Scrappy.  
  
"Never mind. Revolta will explain all of it. Come guys. She's expecting us," said the Grim Creeper as he crawled off with Scrappy dangling from his tendril. The three creatures followed him. "Put me down, you ugly excuse for a potato! Uncle Scooby, where are you?" called Scrappy. Something bad was cooking up and it looked like Scrappy was about to become a pawn for evil. 


	2. Monsters Come to Call

Chapter 2: Monsters Come to Call  
  
Faraway from the prison, in a rather messy apartment, a man and his dog were sitting on a couch watching monster movies. The man was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans. He had light brown hair and he was a bit unshaven. His name was Norville Rogers. But he was better known by his nickname, Shaggy.  
  
His best buddy was sitting right next to him. The dog was a Great Dane who was wearing nothing but a blue collar. He was sitting upright like he was a person and not a dog. He was known as Scooby-Doo. Scooby was no ordinary dog. He seemed almost human. He was munching on some popcorn while Shaggy munched on some potato chips. Both of them absolutely loved to eat.  
  
They stayed glued to the television set. Suddenly, a fake-looking monster appeared on the screen. Scooby and Shaggy laughed at it. "Like, isn't that the phoniest monster you've ever seen, Scoob?" asked Shaggy. "Res Raggy. Rery rhoney," said Scooby in his bark-like voice. "Like, after that incident at Spooky Island, no monster that we and the gang encounter scares me anymore. Unless the monsters are really real. But what are the odds of that happening again?" said Shaggy.  
  
They both continued to watch and eat until Scooby noticed he was out of popcorn. "Like, there's more in the kitchen, Scoob," said Shaggy. Scooby left the couch and headed for the kitchen just as they heard a knock at the door. "Uh Scoob, could you get that as long as you're up?" asked Shaggy. "Rokay Raggy," said Scooby as he headed for the door.  
  
Shaggy kept watching the movie when suddenly he heard Scooby scream and the door slam shut. "Raggy!" yelled Scooby as leapt right into Shaggy's lap. "Chill out Scoob. Like, what's the matter?" asked Shaggy. "Ronsters rat re door!" yelled Scooby. "Monsters at the door? Don't be silly Scooby. How could there be monsters at the door?" asked Shaggy as he pushed Scooby off his lap and headed to the door. "Ro Raggy!" yelled Scooby.  
  
Shaggy opened the door and shrieked. He slammed it shut and leaned against it. "Zoinks! Like, there really are monsters at our door and they have us trapped in here!" panicked Shaggy. "Rold ya!" said Scooby as he helped Shaggy lean against the door.  
  
Loud banging came from behind it and a female voice called, "Shaggy! Scooby! Let us in!" Then a male voice said, "Forget it, Sybella. If they're not going to let us in, then they obviously aren't going to be of much help. Not that I can see any way that these normal people can help."  
  
Shaggy's eyes opened wide as he heard what the male voice had said. "Sybella? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" asked Shaggy. "Ri ron't row," said Scooby. Shaggy thought hard. Then his face lit up. "Sybella Dracula! From Miss Grimwood's Ghoul School! That's who she is!" exclaimed Shaggy. "Rybella?" asked Scooby. "You remember Sybella, don't you Scooby. We taught her when we had a job as gym teachers," said Shaggy as he turned around and opened the door.  
  
Standing in front of the door was an odd-looking girl of about seventeen. She had light purple skin and she was wearing a dark purple dress and red shoes. She had long purple hair and dark green eyes. Small fangs protruded from her mouth.  
  
She wasn't alone. Standing with her was a skeleton dressed in a lab coat with long black gloves and boots. He wore black-framed glasses over his eye sockets and he didn't seem to be too pleased to be there. Shaggy looked down and saw a green dog-sized dragon. It was wagging its tail and smiling up at Shaggy.  
  
"Like, sorry for the lukewarm welcome Sybella. I didn't know it was you," apologized Shaggy. "It's okay, Shaggy. It has been a long time. But it's fangtastic to see you again," said Sybella giving Shaggy a hug. "It's good to see you too, Sybella," said Shaggy. Scooby poked his head into the doorway. "Rello Rybella," he said. "Hi, Scooby. It's great to see you too," said Sybella patting Scooby on the nose.  
  
Then they heard the dragon growl. Scooby looked down and smiled. "Ri Ratches," he said. "Yeah. Like, hi Matches," said Shaggy. The dragon smiled.  
  
"Ahem," said the skeleton. "Sorry, but, like, I don't remember you," said Shaggy. "You two haven't been properly introduced. Shaggy, Scooby, meet Dr. Cal Daver, science teacher of Miss Grimwood's school. He arrived at the school a few weeks after you left. Dr. Daver, meet my former gym teachers Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo," said Sybella. "Like, pleased to meet you, Dr. Daver," said Shaggy extending his hand. Dr. Daver took it and shook it. "Charmed, I'm sure," he said sounding like he didn't really mean it.  
  
"Like, what brings you monsters to our humble home?" asked Shaggy. "Well, don't you think we'd better discuss this inside where we won't draw too much attention?" asked Dr. Daver. "Oh right. Like, come in," said Shaggy moving aside and letting Sybella, Dr. Daver and Matches into the apartment. Dr. Daver stared at the mess. He muttered something that sounded like, "Humans."  
  
"Like, sorry about the mess. Scoob and I don't clean much," said Shaggy. "Reah," said Scooby. "That's okay, Shaggy. I had a feeling you weren't expecting company at this hour," said Sybella as she sat down in a chair. Scooby and Shaggy sat on their couch. Dr. Daver remained standing and Matches jumped up on the couch and sat between Scooby and Shaggy.  
  
"So like, what are you doing all the way from Miss Grimwood's school, Sybella?" asked Shaggy. "I graduated from Miss Grimwood's a few years ago, Shaggy. Most of us have left the school. The only who still is going there is Tanis," said Sybella. "Ranis? Roh reah! Re rummy," said Scooby. "Miss Grimwood always thought Sybella, Tanis and the other girls you taught were her best students," said Dr. Daver. "Through our remaining years at Miss Grimwood's, we missed you guys. It never was the same around school," said Sybella. "Thanks for that little sentiment, Sybella. Like, did you and Matches decide to just drop by and say hello?" asked Shaggy.  
  
"Actually Shaggy, we came to seek help. Bad things are happening in the monster world," said Sybella. "Rat's wrong?" asked Scooby. "Monsters all over the world are disappearing. Even my father has disappeared as well," said Sybella. "Zoinks! Like, they got the count as well?" asked Shaggy. "Yes. And since you and your mystery-solving gang got back together, we thought you guys could help us solve the mystery. Miss Grimwood's got a plan for all of us. After several disappearances, she called Tanis, Elsa, Phanty, Winnie and myself back to the school and gave us certain jobs to do. My job was to go with Dr. Daver and Matches and get you and your gang. You guys are a few of the only non-monsters we can trust. So will you help us?" asked Sybella.  
  
Scooby and Shaggy started to think about this proposal. Two of their most dominant feelings were conflicting in their brains. The thought of going to where monsters were frequent frightened them very much. And being scared out of their wits wasn't their idea of a good time. On the other hand, Sybella and their old friends needed help and even when they were scared, Scooby and Shaggy always came through for their friends. They both smiled.  
  
"How can we say no to an old friend? Of course we'll help. Right, Scoob?" asked Shaggy. "Right Raggy!" said Scooby. "Fangs a lot, guys. You guys are the most fangtastic normal friends we ever had," said Sybella. "Yeah," said Matches in his growling voice.  
  
"I certainly hope Miss Grimwood knows what she's doing calling on humans to help us," said Dr. Daver. Matches growled at Dr. Daver. "Like, what's his problem?" asked Shaggy. "I'm sorry about Dr. Daver, Shaggy. He doesn't really like the idea of normal humans cavorting with monsters. But don't let him bother you. I know we can count on you.. After all, you guys saved the other girls and I from Revolta's brainwashing," said Sybella. "I am still finding it hard to believe that notion," said Dr. Daver.  
  
"So Sybella, like, any idea who's behind the monster kidnappings?" asked Shaggy. "I can answer that, Mr. Rogers. So far, no one has any idea who's behind these disappearances. But eyewitnesses have stated that they have seen some sort of strange monster at the scene of the disappearances," said Dr. Daver. "Like, aren't all monsters strange?" asked Shaggy. "What Dr. Daver means is that these monsters were strange to us regular monsters. These monsters aren't on any record or listing. The monster world keeps track of what kinds of monsters exist. But these monsters have never been seen before at all. There might be some connection between the disappearances of my father and others and the appearances of these strange creatures," said Sybella.  
  
"Well, for disappearances, you came to the right place. Tomorrow morning, I'll call Fred and the gang and we'll see what we can do," said Shaggy. "Miss Grimwood wants us to come back to the school as soon as possible," said Dr. Daver. "We can wait until the morning, Dr. Daver. After all, humans aren't really creatures of the night," said Sybella. "Oh all right. But only until the morning and then we have to get back to the school," said Dr. Daver.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. "Row who rould rat re?" asked Scooby. "Like, could you get that, Scoob?" asked Shaggy. Scooby whimpered. "I doubt it's going to be more monsters. What are the odds of two visits from monsters in the same night?" asked Shaggy. "Rokay," said Scooby as he got off the couch and headed for the door. Scooby grabbed the doorknob and turned it.  
  
He opened the door and found himself face-to-no face with a man with no head. It was dressed in an old yellow Southern coat and orange pants. Scooby yelped and slammed the door. Shaggy gulped and said, "Scooby, tell me that wasn't the Headless Specter standing outside." "Ri would. Rut ri would re rying," said Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy yelled in fear. But then Shaggy remembered something.  
  
"Wait a minute. The Headless Specter was only a man in a costume and he turned out to be a good guy. We have nothing to worry about, Scoob as long as we don't let him in," said Shaggy. Scooby's look of fear vanished and he laughed. "Right! Rah-rah! Rou ran't ret rus," said Scooby to the door.  
  
Suddenly, the Headless Specter walked right through the door. Scooby stopped laughing and leapt right into Shaggy's arms. "Zoinks! L-like, w- what's going on?" asked Shaggy shaking. "I don't know, Shaggy. But it looks like your Headless Specter isn't a good guy in a costume anymore," said Sybella. The Headless Specter laughed evilly.  
  
Then something ripped the door right off it's hinges. Standing in the doorway was a creature that looked like an alligator with human arms and legs. It lurched in followed by a hulking orange creature that seemed to be covered in electricity. "Rator Rhoul!" exclaimed Scooby. "And the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost!" exclaimed Shaggy. "More friends of yours?" asked Dr. Daver. "Like, not exactly. These were monsters we and the gang unmasked," said Shaggy. "Well, they look pretty real this time," said Sybella.  
  
"Rhat rare re roing to do?" asked Scooby. "We're trapped!" yelled Shaggy. "Sybella, fly the man out the window to the Scream-mobile. I'll hold them off and join you later. Think you can do it?" asked Dr. Daver. "You bat I can," said Sybella as she spread her long hair like a vampire's cape. In a flash of purple light, she transformed into a small purple bat.  
  
"Grab on, Shaggy! I'll fly you out of here," said Sybella. Shaggy grabbed onto Sybella's feet and she lifted him into the air. "Raggy! Ron't reave re!" yelled Scooby. "Like, don't worry Scoob. Dr. Daver will take care of you," said Shaggy as Sybella flew him through the window.  
  
Matches, in the meantime, was growling at the monsters. His skin had turned into a flaming shade of red and he let out a stream of flame at the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost. But the flames didn't phase the electrified specter. He responded by pointing his hand at the small dragon and a bolt of electricity shot out. Matches received a horrible shock and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Ratches! Rare rou rokay?" asked Scooby rushing to Matches' side and picking him up. "Uh-huh," said Matches.  
  
"Nice attempt, Matches. But I can stop these creatures," said Dr. Daver as he started to pull his black glove off his right hand. Scooby gasped as he saw what was under the glove. Dr. Daver's arm was not made of bone but of metal.  
  
"What we need is a good paralysis ray," said Dr. Daver. A circular hole had opened in the middle of the palm of Dr. Daver's. He aimed at the Headless Specter and shot out a blue beam of energy. The beam contacted the Specter and it froze in place. Dr. Daver shot out two more blasts and they paralyzed the Gator Ghoul and the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost. They stood in their places immobile.  
  
"That should hold them long enough for us to get out of here. Get on my back and hang onto Matches, mutt" said Dr. Daver as he pulled off his other glove revealing another metal hand. Scooby did what Dr. Daver told him to do and climbed onto his back. He held Matches in his arms. Dr. Daver approached the window and climbed out the window. The moment he was out, he jumped into the air and began to fall.  
  
"Rikes! Ri can't rook!" yelled Scooby as he shut his eyes. Dr. Daver didn't flinch. The holes in the palms of his metal hands had opened and small jets blasted out. The rate of his fall slowed down and he landed gently on the ground. "You can get off me now, mutt," said Dr. Daver. Scooby opened his eyes and he was surprised to find that he wasn't a splat on the pavement.  
  
"This way to my Scream-mobile," said Dr. Daver as he took Matches from Scooby. They ran down the sidewalk toward a strange vehicle. It looked like a giant skull on six wheels with black bubble domes in the eye sockets. Shaggy and Sybella were waiting outside.  
  
"Like, what happened to the monsters?" asked Shaggy. "What happened to Matches?" asked Sybella. "He'll be okay. He just had a slight electrical shock. As for the monsters, they are temporarily stopped. But we must get as far away from here as possible. Get in," ordered Dr. Daver. Sybella opened a door in the side of the Scream-mobile and they all got in. The Scream-mobile took off down the road away from the apartment building. 


End file.
